Vampire lover
by BitterSweetEmotions
Summary: Is sasuke the last of his species? It's already hard enough for him to be pondering on that question, but... It gets far harder as another vampire comes along and threatens to ruin the life of his love, report her sin. ON HOLD
1. Vampire

**Vampire**

A figure stood, hidden by shadows that were untouched by the moonlight. His tall, lean structure stepped from the dark alley behind him. Possessing blood red eyes that were seemingly hunger, his white bare canines clearly showed upon his bottom lips.The black cloak covered him from the night chills. Face as pale as snow and that of an angel was given to a devil such as himself, and turned towards the sound of approaching steps.

A teen girl that appeared about the same age as him quietly trudged towards him, her vivid pink hair danced in the wind as she stopped before him and tilted her flawless face up to gaze upon his. She pressed her slim, petite figure against him while her hands cupped his face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I couldn't find you any blood" Her voice was warn out and her eyes reflected tiredness. She hung her head in disappointment for a while, before her emerald orbs looked up again. "That is why you must suck mine, for now"

Clearly shocked he didn't respond, only stared at her unbelievably. She obviously knew that he wouldn't continue, but also noticed his hunger for blood.

"Sasuke you haven't tasted blood for months, go on any longer and I swear you'll vanish" As saying in a hushed whisper she forcibly lowered his face down towards her neck, whilst moving him back into the building wall.

Her hands combed into his spiky black hair and tugged lightly, urging him to listen. "It can't be that bad, please" she remained pleading for it was his survival. Could it not be helped, she would give him anything to keep him safe, even if it may be her own life.

His eyes intensified when feeling the fresh blood flow through her veins, the blood lust inside him took away his self control, daring him to taste the metallic fluid that she offered so eagerly to stop his thirst. "If you wish, Sakura" he replied in a breathy whisper above her skin, which caused shivers down her spine.

Almost in a hypnotised manner he licked her fragile neck, witnessing the enticing taste. Taking his time, he slowly pierced into her skin with sharp pointed fangs while turning them over so that she was held pinned up to the wall. His hands lay on the side of her creamy face and around the small waist, holding her flat between himself and the solid support.

Both of them closed their eyes at the blood which was oozing down her throat and being sucked by his tainted mouth. He viciously drank to his satisfaction and licked off the remaining blood that decorated her neck. He could feel hungry no more, as he felt the 'meal' already strengthening his sore muscles.

Sakura didn't whine or complain, though soon her legs would probably fall out beneath her she stood there quite, waiting for him to speak. She was weak and tired but held a need to look brave in front of him, for she couldn't make him worry.

His breathing was low and long, most like a pant. "Are you alright" His concerned tone grew much depression, noting her weak form. A reassuring smile still made its way onto her face and glowed in the rays of moonlight, her silent nod answered his question.

He sighed, watching her struggle to stand on her own he could say that she was indeed the worst liar. Although, he didn't admit it but he found her bad lies and stubborn attitude amusing, and if said by him, childish. "I'm not doing this again, understand?" he was dead serious, the aura around him told so. Once again she hung her head and nodded.

In one swift movement he lifted her bridal style, not bothering to listen to her complaints or angry gestures. He simply followed the path to her house. A triumphant smirk came in place as she stopped punching his chest, which was much of a hard task to do in her situation, and folded her arms loosely over her stomach, pouting as an infant. She muttered out faint curses such as 'stubborn bastard' and 'stupid jerk', going ignored by him.

"Hn" it was all he said, she supposed it would have further entertain him to get on her nerves. Her right eye visibly twitched at the thought, "be quite Sasuke...To think, this is how I get thanked" she got no reply and decided to stay quite, to not humiliate herself more. After a while of travelling she had completely forgotten her stubbornness and sleep overtook her almost instantly. Lying in his strong grip, snuggling closer when the cold wind blew pass her, she had no dream nor nightmare.

A little bead of blood run down the marks on her neck, red eyes trailed it, remembering the sweet, delicious taste. He licked it away but agreed that from now on he must not taste her blood again, or it might just be, he'll get too addicted.

xxxxxxxxx

"This is this it, the cursed town where that blood thirsty prince demon breaths...Konoha"

...

...


	2. Stranger

**Stranger**

A pale teenage boy entered through the gates of Konoha. His dull black coat covered most of his body and a hat shaded his face from the rays of the morning sun. His face was pale white, with hair and eyes that were deep black.

Walking through the cheerful streets of Konoha, he ignored the curious stares and muttering of the locals when they looked his way. Stepping into the closest cafe, he sat on the closest seat away from the windows and took his hat off with his slender pale fingers.

'This might take a while' he sighed while slipping his hand through his settled hair. His eyes turned towards the ring of the door and mind became set on the girl that had just come into the cafe, unusually she had pink hair but what caught his attention was the fact that she had a band aid covering her pulse. Interest sparked inside him.

'Maybe it won't take that long'. He quickly stood up from his seat, still eyeing the girl. In a sudden movement he appeared beside her table. "Is it fine if I sit there?" He indicated to the seat in front of her, a mere fake smile on his face.

Sakura nodded lightly while looking up from the newspaper, she realized that he looked almost the same as sasuke.

'Sasuke' Thinking about him made her sigh inwardly.

When she woke up this morning at the touch of sunlight, she found him asleep on her couch. He would unconsciously punch and kick after a few seconds, then shake furiously. Sweat layered his forehead and body, while he would also start screaming and shouting. It was clear that he was having a nightmare, But about what? The question bothered her greatly.She couldn't help but fear for him, he was after all, her best loved friend.

"Excuse me, may I have your name" The young man sounded proper and polite, but something inside just made her scared and suspicious. She somehow felt uneasy near him. "I'm Sakura" She replied calmly. He could feel the lack of blood in her veins, she looked pale and quite weak.

"It suits you. Anyway, I'm Sai and I arrived in Konoha today." She really didn't want to continue this small talk with him, although he was a lot easier to talk to than sasuke. "Well Sai, I hope you enjoyed it so far. It is such a peaceful village, even if small, it's a wonderful place." She moved her attention to the newspaper again. The creepy fake smile crawled back onto his face and his eyes directed to her neck.

"I'm just curious to know, what happened to your beautiful neck?" She gasped, completely ignoring the compliment. Her hands automatically went to cover the band-aid. "This, oh...it's o-only a cut which I received yesterday" Her stuttering and nervousness didn't go unnoticed by him, unfortunately. "It feels like you lost some..._Blood" _He hissed the last word. Her face was full of worry and she inwardly panicked.

"I've got to get to work, it's nice meeting you" She hurriedly walked off out the door, her heart beating faster and faster after each second. 'I hope we don't meet again'

Sai smirked when she walked out of the cafe in a rush. "We'll meet again Cherry Blossom" His husky whisper went unheard. "Certainly"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura strolled down the street that lead her home. Her body stiff and her mind vaguely curious. She could do no more than stay away from him and hope that eventually he'd forget about her.

She was coming back from the hospital where she had worked for many years, though when younger she was only an apprentice. Her sensei was an alcoholic and gambler, but despite her bad habits the lady was beautiful even in the age of 56, her talents well known across all villages and her name being Tsunade.

Sakuras job was dear to her and also important for sasukes needs, for it was the only source of blood she could find without hurting people. She wasn't forcing anyone either since it was donated blood, which was mostly given by the male population who ogled her through the whole session and she only collected some after a few months. Just a little of their blood was enough to please him but she remembered how he sucked a lot more blood from her than he usually drank. It confused her.

She had been too tired in the morning and had forgotten to bring blood for him, so she had offered herself, she knew that if she hadn't he might have pounced on another human instead.

Sakura sighed in relief while opening the door, stepping into the house that was covered in the pitch darkness, only much as the outlines of the furniture could be seen. Trying hard to not hit anything while moving to the lounge, she could hear the barely audible snores.

Sasuke lay in the same position on the couch excluding the horrible nightmares that haunted his imagination and sleep. He seemed peaceful and innocent, his face full of color and happiness, his hand were pressed under his face and his form was curled like a ball, in sakura's opinion 'kawaii!!'.

Sakura headed towards her room after throwing a blanket onto sasuke. Normally she would wait until he got up, but sleep had already caused small ditches under eyes and the dizziness of headaches at many times, and she surrendered to it. Thowing herself onto the invitingly warm bed, she erased the world around her, falling into deep slumber. She forget her worries, the troubles and also the pale man who made her nervous.

Not seeing two blood red eyes watching from outside the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**God, this chapter was so boring to do.  
****  
Anyway...  
Next one is about their past, how Sasuke and Sakura met.  
Don't miss it.**


	3. Past

**Past**

Sasuke woke up groaning, daytime had been highly unpleasant. Nightmares of his past had occupied his sleep, causing pain and hatred. At first the disturbing images of death had haunted his mind, an illusion that looked too real. He had lost sanity just thinking about the event for a moment.

Drifting further from those horrible memories, he dreamt of the happier parts of his past where as a little boy he met Sakura. He remembered their laughter, their promises and their past. No matter how hard he tried, he won't forget that innocence of hers, her ability to make people feel happy.

**...**

**Flashback (Sasuke's POV)**

I watched from behind the curtains of leaves, watched her fall to the ground sobbing, watched the pain spread onto her face, watched her bite her lower lip in horror. She lifted herself off the ground again and wiped the tears from her rosy pink cheeks, Her legs didn't move her away from the cruel 'devils' that hit her mercilessly.

"Your just a small, defenseless little girl. Hopeless, ugly sakura." The girl who stood in the front of the group laughed bitterly.

She reached out to hit Sakura again. Her hands advancing forward, yet before she could touch Sakura, my cold fingers were wrapped around her wrists and my force pushed her to stumble back upon her friends.

I glared at her when she begun to stand. The mess of purple hair was thrown over her round face, her anger vanished when seeing me and a dark shade of pink covered her tan face. Desperately trying to act cute, she had failed.

"Hi, I'm Ami. What's you name?" her tone was awfully sweet, trying to make it seductive but somewhat sickening to me. She fluttered her eyelashes and held a finger to her broken brown lips.

I didn't listen to my new fan girl, and turned around to face the girl behind me who was frozen in the same position. Her eyes were wide and the her arms close to her chest, in a form of protection, supposedly . She looked petrified.

As slow as I could, I gently lifted her arms to get a better look at the injuries. I heard her gasp and then wince when I touched a purple bruise on her delicate elbow. I lifted my head to see her lips tremble. She had gotten hurt pretty bad, luckily there was not much blood leaking and my vampire senses weren't fully developed.

"You seem hurt." I paused to see her smile sadly and speak in a shy tone, "I-I'm fine...Don't wo-worry, I've been through t-this be-before" I glared at her, this would get us nowhere. "Hey forehead, don't touch my man" the annoying voice didn't cease to exist. I let go of sakuras arm and looked back, rolling my eyes. "several reality checks; I'm not your man, in fact I'm not a man at all. She looks a whole lot better than you, so you shouldn't be teasing her. She didn't touch me, I touched her. And my suggestion is you should stop talking with that insanely weird voice of yours." I couldn't help but smirk at her teary face as she ran off with the other girls following behind.

"That was really mean" Sakura finally spoke confidently while looking at me. I could see some amusement in her emerald eyes, and a small hint of a smile on her lips. "She deserved it...But I have to ask, how could you stand there and let them hurt you?" Hearing my question, she stared at the ground and kept her arms beside her. Becoming motionless, she looked like a statue.

I sighed, breaking the silence. "Come on". Walking a few steps ahead, before I could hear her walk the same pace next to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I wrapped bandages on her bare arms, she seemed shy and scared. The silence ticked me off, it was too uncomfortable, I had to say something "Your name is sakura, right?" I saw her give brief nod. "Where are your parents, can't they help?" Hers eyes looked down, hiding her face. "I lost them long time ago" the topic was making her quite uncomfortable, seemingly. She shifted on the old chair and looked around the dark and dusty mansion, "Do you live here?" She shiver when the cool breeze passed through the door. "...Kinda." I moved the medical equipment away.

My expression didn't change through the conversation till, "Where's your family?" the question repeated itself through my head until her voice pulled me from the daze, my anger rose and I fought to keep in the temper. "They got killed by a hunt...hn" Kuso, how could I just say that, I can't trust her. Can I.

"What do you mean by a 'hunter'?" She cocked her head to a side and stared at me. I moved down on the armchair and glared at nothing in particular "Would you hate me if I wasn't as human as I appear. Say, if I was a vampire" I was afraid of her reaction, will she ran away and tell someone or just plain hatred? However, instead, I got her smiling gently at me, "If your human enough to help people in need, then it doesn't matter. You have a heart, and anyway, I take a liking to those creatures."

I examined the strange girl, did she really like us bloodsucking demons, who parade the night alleys? "Won't you get scared?" She shook her head, her short hair whipped her face. "I was saved by one a long time ago-" She stopped through the sentence and took a breath "Never-mind...but I know your one." she assumed. I flinched a little before my calm mask was slipped on again, "How can you be sure?" I retorted. She smiled again "The cloths, the castle, the blood and mainly the appearance, I can tell more than enough" She stated in a-matter-of-fact tone. I rested my head in my palms "Your annoying" I smirked at seeing her blush.

She took another peak at the castle. "You can't live here for long" I raised my brow "Why not, It's suitable for a vampire." I argued. she looked at me sternly "do you notice that this castle is the only one in all of Konoha-" I nodded "- and you're the only vampre in konoha-" I nodded again "-which means the first place a vampire hunter would look for you, is here. Exactly because it's perfect for any vampire."

"How do they even know I exist?" She shrugged "They have their sources, trust me." There was a short pause before I spoke "Where would I go?" I couldn't think of a place that would be isolated enough for me. Sakura rubbed her arm, "You could live with me, I get really lonely at home with my uncle, his out most the time, so it won't be a problem. What do you say?" She offered. It shocked me, how could anyone go this far for someone they met one hour ago? Not to mention it might have been a risk. She is different from other humans, no worse, far better, she cares much for others.

"It would make me grateful, if you don't mind." She giggled "I'm the one who should be grateful to you for saving me." And I smiled.

That was the first time I realized she was more special than any other being.

"I vow to-

**End of flashback**

**...**

A shrill scream erupted through the house, snapping sasuke from the state of preoccupation. His head turned to the centre of the noise, sakuras room. Rapidly making his way up the stairs, he promptly moved into the room. His eyes searching for any signs of danger.

The room was normal, no intruders, nothing except the muffled cries coming from the bed. Sakura sat upright, head on top of her knees and arms hugging her legs. He walked up to her side, his eyes constantly searching for approaching danger.

He leaned over, "Sakura, what happened?" His question left dangling in the air, thick with tension. He slowly sat down next to her and awkwardly snaked his arms around her. Holding her close, listening to the soft cries. She clutched his shirt as if it was her life, her head buried into sasukes chest and wet it with hot tears.

Unlike him to act this way, he had to comfort her at the moment and by any means he wanted to stop her cries. Stoking her hair, he hushed her sobs and kept rocking her back and forward, anaware of why she was sad so immediately. He had to ask later as she was already broken right now, but the fact that the window was open went unnoticed by him, sakura was all that was on his mind.

The tears halted once her breathing became slow and she closed her eyes to sleep, after whispering too softly to hear the word, 'Vampire!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry I took so long to update,  
bloody parents wanted to spend family time...  
OUTDOORS! (with no tech) **

**sooooo, hope you liked it.  
I had to rush through this.  
unfortunately,  
fugly karin has to come in the next chapter  
but...sasuke obviously hates her (hooray)**


	4. Patient

**Patient**

Sakura sat on her bed, moaning sleepily. her head was held in her hands with elbows propped on her knees. Her hair were ruined and pale eyelids tightly shut in concentration. Though, now she felt more calm at day, the night events had put her in fear and at the touch of light she sensed all happiness come back.

Her mind played tricks on her, not allowing her to remember the whole scene for only one image and a voice came washing back into her head. The two blazing red fire eyes that pierced through the dimness and that one sentence that put her in anger and bewilderment, _..."Sakura-chan, do you know who murdered your parents"..._ It was said in the foulest of way, like a hiss of a snake to her ears.

But, beyond the voice, the question was far more important. And, it did by some cause, stir up many emotions. Anger was the main in which she bitterly thought that revenge sounded extremely sweet. Confusion was next to overrule, for she had forgotten the night her parents died, fourteen years ago, just like she had lost most memory after her rude awakening and before she had screamed yesterday...Indeed, it was a shocker.

Could it be an intruder, murderer or rapist, she didn't no what to think, what to believe, what to do. Maybe death had awaited her and would have taken control if sasuke didn't arrive at her ear piercing desperate call for help. Her mind annoyed her with one more question, 'Will he come again'.

She shook her head to clear off the thoughts and limply pushed herself from the little warmth imprisoned around her. Her legs dragged her to the bathroom and her puffy red eyes trailed over her reflection on the mirror.

'Messed up' was perfect to describe her at the moment. Her hair were ruined, eyes dark, lips colorless and the most agonizing pain tore through her neck and down her spine. She could pass as saskue sister, being pale as she was now. Her hand moved to cover the side of her neck and rubbed against it.

She decided to get clean, scared of anyone being worried, especially Sasuke. Being a girl who was in the very bad condition, she took up to fourtyfive minutes washing and dressing. The pure wet liquid felt good as it dribbled down her body, washing all tension away and relaxing her nerves.

Not too long later, her soft steps came down the stairs and into the lounge, where once again she found Sasuke sleeping peacefully. His dark bangs covered all his face, unable to tell if dreaming and his arms dangled off the couch. She smiled contently and moved her hand forward to remove the hair away from his eyes but stopped mid way when a noise was heard outside.

She was put in caution as the shouts got closer and louder, then suddenly died down. her heartbeat sped and her body stood paralyzed for a while, but she finally decided to take action and see what was happening. When she got to the front door, her hand trembled at twisting the knob and she slowly pushed the door open.

Nothing was seen at first, like normal, the whole street was asleep, the reason being it was dawn. A disgusting smell floated through the air, contaminating it. The smell was strangely known to her, the smell of impurity, the smell of blood. She dismissed all suspicions and moved to the side of the house, ducking under the long tree branches she avoiding the sharp rose thorns. The smell grew powerful as she came closer to a figure...

Sakura gasped at the sight that was presented a meter away. Her eyes widened and breathing became uneasy. She tore her gaze from the view and pushed through the leaves, uncaring of the thorns that cut her flesh sakura ran back inside not aware of the tears that spilled, she hurriedly shook sasuke by the shoulders and repeated his name, causing him to stir.

Her eyes glittered when his opened. Sasuke groaned and sat up, ready to snap at the person who disturbed his precious sleep, though, the thought disappeared soon as he saw the horror-struck sakura grasping his wrist with pale white knuckles.

"Sasuke, you need to help her" She spoke with urgency, pleading him with her large emerald orbs. Sasuke was confused at who the 'her' could be, ignoring her request. She didn't bother for a response and dragged him off the couch on which he almost tripped, hissing lowly. Her hand didn't pull away, neither did her grip loosen but her legs stopped at the doorway, not moving further.

Her head froze, facing sidewards. She mentally pointed in the direction, silently pleading him to move on by himself. As he did only one horrible scene was lying ahead. There was a person likely to be a girl, not much difference with all the blood seeping through her wounds. Her hair were sprawled under her head and her body looked twisted, black glasses and a few accessories lay beside her. for a while they stared at the picture of what was thought to be a corpse. They were too surprised to take notice of the shadow that glanced from behind the dense bushes. Creeping away successfully.

Sakura grew uncomfortable deciding to break the silence and tension that surrounded them. "Sasuke carry her to the couch and lay her down, she isn't dead yet. I need to get my equipment" She muttered out the command while moving back into the house, leaving him to gather the unconscious girl from the ground. Sasuke walked in with the body over his shoulder and did what was instructed. He watched her patiently until sakura arrived by his side.

She carefully cleaned the blood off and bandaged the cuts whilst keeping a close eye on him, sasuke restrained himself from jumping onto the blood drenched patient and suck her to death, if he had been alone then it would've been harder to stay normal for him and his blood addicted senses. He looked out the window, trying to distract himself.

Sakura watched the girl breath easier and eventually start to snore loudly, her chest heaving up and down with simple puffs of oxygen. She shifted to her side and wailed in pain, lifting her eyelids to glare at the one who met her vision. Her right arm supported her side when she sat up, snarling at the pink headed doctor.

"Who are you?" She spat out the words from her mouth, eyeing sakura. Said girl smiled nervously, trying very hard to not punch the girl on the face with that impressive strength she possessed. She rid her mind of the evil schemes and smiled "I'm Sakura Haruno and this"- She pointed to Sasuke who was looking away dispassionately "-is Sasuke..."

"-We saved your life." Sakura spoke in a proud, matter-of-fact voice. She expected an apology then a nice 'thank you' but she got none of that, the girl only stared at sasuke like he was a ghost. She turned her head away a little too late, allowing sakura to see the pink blush on her cheeks. Sakura sighed 'Great, not another fan girl', sasuke hated those people obsessed with him and had broken every one of their hearts, rejecting their 'love'. Even though he hardly went outside, they had somehow seen him a couple of times and chased behind non-stop.

Sakura had to be nice because, she was a patient. "What's your name?" Her normal cheerful voice beamed through the room once again. The injured girl looked back up at sasuke "...Karin..." the short reply was almost like a dreamy whisper.

"Oh, well, you should rest here for a few hours, then I'll be able to take you to the hospital. You can get treated better there but you would need to give details and reasons." Sakura smiled reassuringly. Sasuke finally looked back at the girl who lay healed, her condition looked stable, then he gazed at sakura who was standing like a statue and observing Karin.

"I don't remember" The soft words gained the attention of the blossom and vampire in the room, forcing them to snap their heads at Karin. "What do you mean?" Sakura blurted out in curiousity while arching a pink brow. Karin rubbed her temples in frustration and slouched low.

"I was at the bar a few hours ago, having a perfectly good time when some mysterious man came up to me and asked me the directions for the hospital. I told him I would lead him there, since he was gorgeous! We left the bar and headed out in the terrors of night, I held a small conversation with him until halfway to the hospital, w-where I-I...I...don't know." She looked down ashamed.

Sakura felt her heart sink and then suddenly thump harder against her chest at the mentions of a mysterious man and memory loss. "What did he look like?" Sakura said in a serious but scary tone, set on discovering the unusual male. Sakura stared hard at Karin as she recalled what happened. "He wore a black coat that covered most of his body and the skin was pale. His smile also looked kind of fake..." Karin stopped to remember but for sakura, it was more than enough.

"No"

* * *

**God, that took long  
I'm sooooooooooo sorry.**

**Had to change the retarded plan.  
Btw sai is not the major villain...  
you'll find out later, take a guess.**

**anyway, thanks for reading  
I luv all people who review.  
Yay!!**


	5. Revealed

**Revealed**

**Recap: "What did he look like?" Sakura said in a serious but scary tone, set on discovering the unusual male. Sakura stared hard at Karin as she recalled what happened. "He wore a black coat that covered most of his body and the skin was pale. His smile also looked kind of fake..." Karin stopped to remember but for sakura, it was more than enough.**

**"No"**

* * *

Sakura clasped her hands to her heart, she couldn't hide the fear any longer, she couldn't forget the nightmares she had been having from the time she met 'him', she couldn't pretend to be happy when from the inside she was filled with fright and she couldn't live peacefully when there was a terrifying man after her.

Sakura was more than horrified at hearing Karins words. Her body went stiff and tense, her eyes were fully wide along with her gaping mouth that refused to breath, more or less talk. Sakuras forehead was coated with sweat and the skirt was useful for her griping palms that grasped the material.

Sasuke stared at her attentively, watching her clench her teeth together, pant lowly and whisper incoherently. Her body went extremely pale with the notes that karin was muttering out. She said nothing when spinning on her heels and dashing off, unaware of the tears that leaked out of the corner from her eyes.

Her light footsteps could be heard on the long staircase, eventually moving about on the second floor and to her room. The loud closing of her door followed, running through the whole house. Her movements seemed strange to both karin and sasuke, catching their attention.

Sasuke glanced at karin quickly. "Stay here and don't do anything" He ordered in a deep commanding voice which made her blush as he spoke. She nodded her head in a fast motion, evading his eyes.

He followed sakuras path and didn't take long to reach the wooden distraction that stood between him and sakura, it was locked from the inside and the probably against a heavy object to stop him from entering. Sasuke smirked 'nice try, but thats nothing to me sakura. you should know better', he stood back from the door and raised his foot up, bringing it down on the wood with much force.

At once, it broke and flew over a desk that he assumed was the heavy item she used for him. 'Shit, I'll have to pay for that later'. He looked around the dull room "Sakura?" he called out, but halted when his eyes met the bed where sakura lay, tangled in the deep green bedsheets of hers. Hair sprawled over the pillow and down her shoulders.

Quiet sobs were heard and she looked completely fine with the fact that he was here, or maybe she was too absorbed in her own worries. "May I ask what the hell happened down there?" strangely his tone was the same but the irritation was written on his face from the lack of knowledge he had of her.

She did not answer his question, pissing him more. Every time he appeared in her room, she would be crying and not bother to tell the reason why. "Sa.ku.ra." His voice turned deadly and serious, and the look told otherwise. If she decided to highly annoy him and stay silent, he had no idea what would happen.

She moved up to a sitting position, back still facing the glares he threw her way. "It's not your problem, sasuke" her words weren't nonchalant but sincere and created by the care she held for him. "...I can figure this alone"

At this sasuke was tempted to growl, lies were what caused him misery many years ago and he could not bear any more losses. He had to convince her, or it could be her pain and suffering. 'damn it, this is one time thing.'

He calmly strolled over to her and turned her to face him, cupping her cheeks into his palms "You never liked being alone. This isn't any different , please, tell me." Sasuke, for the first time, had pleaded so gently with so much affection shown, although it was an act off course. "We never kept secrets from one another, remember?"

She shifted her face in his hands and changed her view to the floor, nibbling on her plump lips. Her eyes pooled with crystal tears that were forced back "You won't understand" She simply replied, her stubborn attitude got on his nerves but he didn't shout or reply aggressively. He kept check of the temper while talking "I've been through far worse, deaths and blood, tragic endings, betrayal, loss and love...What in the word would be hard for me to believe? And I thought you knew."

He gave out a short bitter laugh and turned his head away, letting his hand fall onto his lap. Sakura looked at him in shock, the bitterness of his statement made her feel awfully guilty. "Sasuke..." she looked at him in concern and unease when his intense stare met hers. "I'm Sorry" Sakura whispered.

"No. What's done is done, I should let go of the past." He glared at the surface of shets beneath him. "That doesn't mean you got away from explaining what's going on" he smirked at the weak, sad smile that stretched across her lips. "I guess not..."

Sasuke raised one dark brow "Well". Sakura seemed uncomfortable with the subject but in time responded. "Er, I met this g-guy yesterday and we talked at the cafe for, a while. The man scared me and was very unusual, you know how you had kind of bitten me...well he was the only person to tell I had blood loss, even the nurses and doctors weren't as curious to why I lacked blood, they simply though I had given blood to some patient or was sick and weak."

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek "He matched the description of the man that had possibly raped or almost killed karin, further more, I think that he was the person that visited me last night...he must have tried to harm me, which is why I screamed and you-"

"Wait you don't remember?!" Sasuke shouted, getting a affirmative nod "All I can recall is watching bright red eyes come closer and-" she stopped mid sentence, thinking about the information and the reaction she would get, maybe it was best left untold. Sasuke looked at her suspiciously "And what?"

"No-Nothing, however. What if his trying to g-et me and in that...process he hurts other people as well..., like karin, the poor girl would have been dead if we hadn't found her." Sakura hung her head in an ashamed manner while sasuke registered all the facts.

Sasuke stared intensely at her "What's his name?" His voice was angered and she could see his eyes turn red, but not in the thirst...No, They were different, with three true black tomae spinning on the red blood drenched background of his eyes. The sharingan.

She felt her breath hitch and the air pressure suffocating her. "I didn't get the full name, all I know is his first name - S-sai" she choked on his name, gulping when faded pictures came back to her. The room around them became quiet and tense, a dark aura radiating off Sasuke after he most definitely flinched.

* * *

**Soo...What ya think**

**I no I'm hopeless at updating quickly,  
but please bear with me.**

**I repeatedly change the script to my liking.  
so yeah. soz**

**see you soon!!  
**


	6. Visit

**Visit**

Sakura bit her lower lip as she sat in the bed, cautious of the atmosphere around her. Her eyes shut tightly as she tried hard to give herself to sleep. The wind outside the window howled ferociously and hit the glass around the frame.

She clutched the sheets over her neck and shoulders while whimpering when the rain drops fell heavily. Midnight was close, the bright full moon lit the night skies but the stars were no where to be found. All she would hear was thunder and rain, then the whip of breeze.

The reaction she got from sasuke was far from calm, way far. He looked angrier at the name of that bastard then the things that had occurred. His face flushed with anger before he marched out the room, giving simple instructions: _Shut the door and window, don't let anyone beside myself in and don't go out...Call me if you see anything suspicious._

Fear had not let rest interfere, keeping her alert the whole time. She couldn't stop the feeling of being watched and dared to admit that she might be right. Things happened too fast in a day or so, it was thrilling from the time she had met sasuke but thinking that someone like sai had been introduced into her life had brought her world down.

Still in intense amazement but she did feel a lot more secure now that the load was off her shoulders, and sasuke was right outside to help her out if that devil came back. Slowly with each breath she reassured herself to go sleep after a small 'thank you' rolled off her lips.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open as the window was raised up and the cold air tingled across her creamy flesh. It left her paralyzed and unable to speak, the rain pelting through the frame and the thunder storming wildly. Gathering some courage, numb limbs carried her to the window and she curiously looked around for any signs of danger.

She jumped back as the thunder struck the nearby branches of the small tree. Not giving a second glance outside, she shut the opening while panting heavily in fear. Sakura sunk into the welcoming bed and nuzzled her head into the soft pillow, shivering horribly. The walls around her all seemed like dripping blood and the smell had already filled her senses.

The hair on the back of her neck rose when a hand like sensation slid down her arm but all that could be seen was the room which would be lighted with the tempest. No movements or figure could be detected within the area.

She nipped her lip, forcing out the red liquid. _Blood_

Her breath hitched when a dark shadow towered over her, covering the bit of moonlight that shone through the grey clouds. A hand stopped her voice from escaping and didn't budge at her attempts to move it. Muffled protests were cut off by a dark chuckle coming from the lips of the interloper.

"Sakura-chan, nice to meet you again. You do remember me, right? We met for tea" Sai smirked, removing his hand from her mouth. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to shout for help but was again silenced by a palm. "I have to talk to you about something important, so stop screaming."

She could see his dark features and the same fake smile she had seen not too long ago. The sight of him made her insides almost bleed, horrible things entered her mind and the thought of never seeing daylight again floated to her head. He observed her closely, scanning her scared figure "I'm not her to harm you, I swear. Just listen to what I have to say"

Sai lowered his gaze onto her chin which was coated in some fresh blood. "It has to do with Sasuke, if your interested" He spoke uninterestedly, stopping sakura from thrashing beneath him and giving him a chance to take his hand off her without having her wake the neighbors.

He spoke quietly "I need to make a deal with you." Sakura snorted "Why would I make a deal with a psycho, god knows why I'm even talking to a rat like you?" She whispered roughly and glared deadly his direction, then stubbornly looking away. "I could call someone right now and get you charged for many reasons, don't think I won't"

Sai smirked cockily again "But I know you won't, will you? What I'm about to tell about you beloved friend does indeed connect to you and your past, which to make it simple, is generally your family."

He smiled creepily when sakura turned stiff but then softened and gave up with a sigh. "What is it?" She said, not too excited but dearly interested. She could tell that it would be a precious deal and had no idea what was to happen but if people she loved were involved than it should be worthwhile, shouldn't it?

She felt guilty and shameful to just think about making a deal with such an evil and twisted person. She was lying there, seeming ok with the person who caused her so much emotional suffering, not only her but also others. It made her sick, but she had no other choice.

Sai gave a nod, "I'll tell you something you would die to know and you give me something I want, to live." He moved away from her and turned his back to face her, licking off the blood that covered his hand. "Hmm, actually two things I want"

He lapped the liquid off to leave the surface clean. "How's that?" He turned around to see her sitting up with brows furrowed and a finger to her chin, guessing she was thinking he kept quiet and leaned against the wall.

"How do you know sasuke" Her voice was of fury, strangely not afraid and instead, threatening. She swiped her chin free from the blood and eyed him. Sai shrugged "We were friends unfortunately."

Sakura smirked "It's nice to meet another vampire; he told me he had no relationships with other humans beside me. No wonder blood loss was so easily seen by you in my weak state, you didn't look like a doctor either. Although, I don't no how it could be unfortunate to be close to sasuke no matter how less he speaks."

He sighed "that is part of the deal, so it's up to you to decide whether or not you agree." Sai watched her smirk turn to a frown, her eyes looked at the blanket on her knees and her teeth nibbled her lips again.

"I-I...need more details" She sounded shaky and worried but some part of her wanted to accept, he could see that and he would convince her using her weaknesses against her. Sadly he already observed many things about her, even if it had been one day.

Sai pushed away from the concrete and moved back to sit on the side of the mattress. "It's very simple. All you have to do is give sasuke this letter-" he took an envelope out of his coat and held it up in his fingers "-And give just some of your blood, much like you did for sasuke. Would that be so hard? In return I will answer many of your questions, possibly all of them."

"Won't sasuke realize the blood-" Sai cut her off "That is your problem." He looked like he had begun losing his cool, must have been the waiting for an answer from her. Sakura thought it over again and concluded with a confident 'yes', if only she really was that confident.

"Then let's start, shall we?"

* * *

**00Midnight Siren00  
BloodRuby  
The Only Sane One  
AnImEwIlLRuLe  
SWeeTloVEBIttErsORrow  
eyezue66613  
Black Rose-hime101  
...rules!!**

**Great that's another chappie done.  
How life passes by so fast.**

**Lol**

**BYE**


	7. Letter

**Interruptions**

She glared at sai who carelessly threw the envelope into her lap. Her fingers trailed the deep red bold letters that spelt out 'Uchiha' and moved across to a fancy golden pattern on the front where it was sealed. She was forced to chew her lips out of curiosity but she was stopped from examining the inside when sai's hand was placed upon her own. She looked up to meet his raging gaze directed at the letter.

"I'm afraid you won't be reading any of that, sakura-chan. The information is confidential, so much that I myself have not been told and dare I peek if I value living on earth." He showed no bit of amusement in his voice, only of a serious and a warning tone. "You must hand this to sasuke as soon as possible, It is better to not know anything then to be running for your life because of knowing everything."

Sakura rolled her eyes and rudely snatched her hand out of his. "You better tell me the _story _if you want me to do one bit of this d-" Her words were cut short when the door knob turned, attracting their attention and alerting them of another presence.

Only two words came to mind when she heard the rattle sound of the iron knob...

'Shit... Sasuke.'

He would be walking in any second...

To see her sitting next a dangerous and despicable vampire...

Who could easily kill her, especially in her weak stage?

"Shit" She repeated the curse out aloud this time.

Sakura hurriedly dropped the envelope into her drawer and hissed 'out' to sai in a venomous tone, motioning with her finger directed at the window. Sai turned in a swift movement to jump from the windowsill and close the window behind him all in an incredible unbelievable speed which was almost as swift as sasuke's. There was a rustle of bushes from outside from the impact of his jump that soon subsided and blended the silence into the eerie night, letting his escape go unnoticed.

Sakura sighed and sunk lower into the bed, calmly wrapping the dark sheets around her. Disappointment settled in, along with the pinching guilt and curiosity of her deal with that murderous vampire. No matter how much of a bastard sai was, he still held the answers of her past and the most valuable information to her.

She inwardly wished and subconsciously pleaded him to return for the answers and secrets that are kept from her, leaving her in the dark.

She didn't realize the silhouette of sasuke approach her. His Heavy steps tapped the floor when he walked in to examine the room. "Sakura?" She could hear her name being called softly as to determine whether she was asleep or not.

She shuffled in the material encased around her and turned her head to look over her shoulders, giving a brief but fake smile. "Sorry, I can't go to sleep" her voice kept calm but she was panicked inside, wondering if he could sense a different scent even with her perfume lingering in the area.

"I should be the one apologizing but I can't stay down there any longer, that girl is driving me insane." Sasuke almost screamed out, making her feel more mentally relaxed. At least he didn't have any suspicions.

She let go of the breath she had unintentionally held and smiled again. "She seemed nice enough to me. Why, what did she do wrong?" She asked whilst quirked one eyebrow in a questioning manner, a teasing smirk on her face. Sasuke grunted and her "Don't ask stupid questions sakura, you know very well that she is one of those _things._"

"Hey, what's wrong with humans?" Sakura giggled when he growled at her "I'm joking, but we have to keep her here till tomorrow. She was attacked by a vampire, whom she doesn't remember and she will be sure to question us about it soon. She is weakened from blood loss and her memory seems to get blurry at times. Think of it as your responsibility to endure her presence."

Sasuke tensed ever so slightly "Why is there the odor of blood drifting in this room?" He narrowed his eyes at her in a questioning way, completely forgetting the previous topic. Sakura giggled nervously but covered it up with the clearing of her throat. "My hand got a small cut" Her words her pushed out in a soft mumble.

Sasuke looked down at her small hand, a fraction covered in recent blood. "You should go back before your impulse takes over" Sakura said nervously while inwardly scared. Her advice was casually ignored as he moved closer to the drawer. "That's not the only source"

He slammed it open to find no more than a few paper, one of them being marked with sweet blood. Sakura was petrified in fear, not able to move a muscle. "Oh, t-that's... n-no..." She reached forward to pull it from him, expecting him to not predict her movements, but was sadly mistaken when he held her back with the free hand.

Again, his eyes narrowed in a deadly glare towards the parchment, then at her. "Why do you have a letter with _my_ name on it?" he pegged her on the spot with a deathly yet questioning glare.

All she could do now was pray...

* * *

I am soooooo sorry,  
life is such a pain in the ass.

Hope all you readers can forgive me...  
please excuse the errors.

This chapter was extremely short - sorry again


	8. Excuses

**Excuses**

**Again, his eyes narrowed in a deadly glare towards the parchment, then at her. "Why do you have a letter with **_**my**_** name on it?" he pegged her on the spot with a deathly yet questioning glare.**

**All she could do now was pray...**

* * *

His glare grew more intense with each second of silence that was shed upon the room.

"Sakura?" He growled, to showing his impatience and annoyance. "What is this?" His eyes dared her to lie. She gulped out of nervousness and rid the idea of stalling to form time for another plan to come. Sasuke was far too smart to fall for such lame excuses, well, more like lies.

"I s-seriously had no knowledge of its presence…there" Her most poised sentence, with a small but nervous smile to assure him it was true. He stared at her dubiously before glaring again "And it just happened to fly in here magically" He retorted sarcastically, rolling his dark eyes. "Please sakura, I'm not stupid" She winced inwardly 'Damn his being smarter than I considered'

She sighed, still trying to act out her pretense "look, I seriously don't know… and so what if it flew in here magically. I mean I didn't know vampires existed either, but hey, see where I am now?" She raised her shoulder in a lackadaisical shrug.

Sasuke stared at her with his eyes ever-so-slightly widened at her mindless response.

He hurriedly tore open the letter and scammed through it, his face twisting with anger after each word he had registered. The hands clenched the paper harder by every waiting minute and the black orbs changed to blood in an instant, the three tomoe spinning in there positions.

His swift speed drew him to the window in a flash, and he growled maliciously again. "He was here" He turned to her and stormed back to her side, speedily but softly gripping the neck. Before she had a chance to question him, her neck was tilted backwards and his breath was felt fanning the silky skin.

"Uh, sasuke?" He ignored her call and instead continued to inspect it inch by inch. "How long has that letter been in there?" Sasuke inquired, finally letting go. She locked her eyes with his "I d-don't know" She squeaked out, terrified by his dominating form at the moment. He must've noticed for he backed away, and his handsome features slowly softened.

She saw no any movements before hearing her door close, but it confirmed he had left again. Her figure was still tense and she wondered whether he had heard her heart beat raise. Her head slowly turned to the window where nothing but the large moon could be seen, companied by the bordering midnight sky and glowing stars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn…" Sasuke stomped through the living room like storm of furry, cursing out profanities as he paced around angrily. "Sasuke-kun" Sasuke shivered violently at the call of his name in that disgustingly seductive voice – Karin.

He involuntarily turned and glared viciously. "What!" He snapped, trying incredibly hard to not maul the girl from anger and irritation. She flinched a while before relaxing again into ogling him, this ticked him off further more "I don't have time for the likes of you, spit it out" Sasuke yelled.

She smirked before strolling over to him and daring to press herself against his lean structure. "I just thought we could have some _fun_ maybe" she leisurely trailed a finger down his jaw while the other hand lay flat on his chest. He grimaced in repulsion "Get. Off."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared daggers her way but as usual, she dismissed his behaviour, thinking it was arousal. She tried to give a sexy smile and drew circles with the fingers upon his chest "We could ditch the pink-haired slut and leave for my place."

Immediately, she felt a hand push against her neck, forcing her back to the wall. "uph" A grunt was drawn out of her from the hard contact. Her hands instinctively went to pry his hands off as she choked slightly under the pressure of his hold, "Y-your cho-choking … me" She struggled, finally understanding the treat that was involved in all his moves. She fought her senses to keep her eyes open, to know what had triggered his temper.

His head lifted to show his dark eyes, his bangs moving to the side and displaying the emotions across his face. Anger. Confusion. Anxiety. Regret and … love? She stared long and hard for him to utter even a single word for her, but when he finally did, she burned up - "Don't you ever call her that"- and she knew it was the greatest threat she could meddle with.

Not a moment too long, she fell to the ground gaping for air, her face contorted with a disgusted impression as she balanced on all fours. "Why, why do you care? WHY?!" she shouted, still faintly panting. Her brows furrowed in confusion and anger as she stared at him intensely.

He stayed silent but took a quick glance at her over his shoulder and disappeared out the door, leaving the red head to fume on the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night kept awfully silent as he tried to vent his anger out into the aromatic air, spinning around to face the person behind him. The perfectly distinguishable silhouette snatched the letter and quickly scanned over it then slowly brought his head upwards to stare at sasuke.

"Hm, rough" Sasuke grit his teeth at the male. His fists clenching around the collar and pulling the intruding soul upwards, though, his face remained blank and impassive.

"Why the hell does care!" He asked rhetorically, tightening his grasp on the material around the man's neck. "Why are you here you bastard, why did he send you here?!" His temper grew more out of hand by watching him deadpan. A sigh left his lips "I've no idea what so ever, this is all unknown to me. I'm no more than a messenger, Sasuke Uchiha"

"I was told to deliver this message to you, although had no knowledge of what information was held inside. My mission was only to contact the cold vampire prince somehow and kindly request him to come back _home_ and if not, I am to take drastic measures. It would be much wiser to come back willingly rather than mourn and be forced back." He said, all the while keeping a bored look upon his face.

"WHAT DRASTIC MEASURES?" Sasuke shouted.

His had loosening their grip and letting go eventually "What drastic measures?!" He repeated in a softer hiss, but still not being able to faze the careless man. "How sad of me to think you would stay the same" Sasuke glared at him "Shut up sai" he looked away from the messenger "Answer my question"

Sai exhaled loudly and closed his eyes "The prince of cold blood suckers falling in love" Sasuke stiffened "…hilarious" the fists on his sides clenched again "I'm no longer the prince you half-blooded bastard" He looked up again with the sharingan swirling in the depths of his orbs.

"I was forced to exile and run to broken sheds and mansions, you…you done nothing to stop him. If your blood wasn't so tainting, _I'd kill you._" He growled low "Tell _Orochimaru_ to burn in hell"

Just as sasuke was to turn and walk off, his ears caught the last words and he froze on the spot.

"Reject and sakura will be burning with him"

**

* * *

**

**I tried my best to update sooner,  
****Hope it paid off.**

**Thank you all readers**

**I'll try to update quickly.**

**Love the support :)**


End file.
